versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Luluco
Luluco (AKA "Trigger-chan") is the protagonist of the 2016 anime "Space Patrol Luluco" by Studio Trigger. Background Luluco is a young schoolgirl who lives in Ogikubo, a city no longer on Earth where it once was. She desires nothing more than to live an ordinary life, and prides herself on it. However, when her father takes a mysterious drug that freezes him and makes him unable to do his job, Luluco must take his place as a space patrolman, as well as deal with the struggle of going to school, where she meets another fellow space patrolman who she falls in love with, Nova. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star level (Should compare to those who can harm her, such as Violence, who destroyed a planet. Comparable to Sucy Manbavaran, who helped defeat the Time Demon). | At least Large Star level (Her final shot from her gun created a massive heart over a planet. Much stronger than before). Speed: Beyond Massively FTL (Scales to Lalaco's ship, which could move far outside a planet's atmosphere before bullets could move. Blackholeians have been known to travel around the universe. Comparable to Little Witch Academia Witches, who have several feats on this level. Her love was stated by her to expand faster than light). | Beyond Massively FTL (Superior to how fast she was previously) Durability: Large Star level (Took a hit from Violence that destroyed a city) | At least Large Star level (Superior to her previous self. Took full-powered hits from the Blackholeian). Hax: None notable. | Resurrection, Space-time Manipulation (Obtained the power to distort dimensions with her attacks, the same kind which made Nova and the Blackholeian end up getting erased from existence) Intelligence: Average to Below Average (Luluco struggles in school and is not known for her intelligence, but became competent at her job over time) Stamina: High (Fought a battle against the Blackholeians and contributed to large scale fights) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Sensing': When a crime or criminal is nearby, Luluco's space patrol siren goes off and notifies her. Techniques *'Justice Gun Morphing': Luluco transforms her body into a gun and can fire large bullets just as a real gun can. *'Deep Love Gun Morphing': Luluco goes into her strongest form. She can now fire bullets that can alter dimensions. Equipment *'Space Patrol Bike': After the events of the series, she received a motorcycle-type hovering vehicle that she uses in her work. Key Justice Gun Morphing | Deep Love Gun Morphing (End of Series) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Destroyed a meteor that threatened Ogikubo *Caused a large explosion early in the series that disrupted a classroom *Ended up beating Midori and stopped her shoplifting scam *Can lift Ogikubo, an entire city, on her own *Destroyed a cage when she was brought back to life *Defeated the Blackholeian and saved the universe Speed/Reactions *Reacts to projectiles from all kinds of characters *Comparable to Nova, who flew himself and Luluco out of a planet within seconds *Dodged attacks from the Blackholeian *Claimed her love was expanding faster than light Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia *Survived the destruction of a city *Lived through the Double Black Hole Knuckle Sandwich *Can survive her own explosions with little trouble *Comparable to Lalaco, who took the meteor explosion that she caused *Took a meteor crash landing when Nova arrived to her class by riding in on a meteor Skill/Intelligence *Ended up seeing through and understand the plight of Nova, a nothingling, who could feel emotion all along *Solved and stopped multiple space crimes Powerscaling The cast of Little Witch Academia may be scalable to Luluco's Justice Gun Morphing, as Luluco was harmed by Sucy Manbavaran in an episode. It was also confirmed in an interview that all creations by Trigger Studios are in the same universe. Weaknesses *Luluco is not very bright *Luluco often does not want to fight or engage in scenarios that are not deemed normal Sources TTGL's Narutoforums blog Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Studio Trigger Category:Space Patrol Luluco Category:Firearm Users Category:Students Category:Pilots Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Large Star Level Category:Space Manipulators Category:Flight Users